1. Field of Application
This invention relates to a lighting ornament, and more particularly to a lighting ornament which contains a first fluid and receives a second fluid which passes through said first fluid in pockets separated one from the other.
2. Description of Prior Art
Lighting ornaments are presently known wherein air is bubbled through a liquid in tubular and other containers, and wherein the coaction of the air bubbling through the liquid is illuminated for the esthetic effect thus obtained. Devices such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,835,311 granted to A. K. Krakau on Dec. 8, 1931 for Electrical Advertising Apparatus, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,245 granted to S. D. Pieters on Oct. 16, 1962 for Luminous Advertising and Display Means are quite typical. However, these devices are cumbersome to handle and complex in construction and operation.